


Эти крылья распахнуты настежь, это только твое, уж поверь мне

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Twincest, demonic connection, journey in hell, Вергилий играет у Данте на нервах на протяжении 11к слов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Прогулка по аду казалась Данте развлечением в парке аттракционов, где за эти самые аттракционы нужно платить не деньгами, а взмахами мечей. Но не теперь. Теперь Данте хочет домой, но этот дом возможен, только если Вергилий будет рядом. Но он совершенно не хочет упрощать им обоим жизнь.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [相信我，这双翅膀只为你敞开](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137992) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> Практически songfic на Джем "Говори, говори мое счастье".

Сердце у Данте бухало в висках и распирало вены на шее. Мышцы, казалось, пылали, и кожа под тяжелым плащом промокла. Руки от усталости начинали дрожать, и удерживать огромный меч было все сложнее. Все признаки усталости выдавал и Вергилий: Данте издалека слышал его хриплое сорванное дыхание, да и удары потеряли точность и силу.

Нет, конечно, удары Вергилия все еще ощущались так, будто они вот-вот сломают Данте руки, но разница между Вергилием в расцвете сил и Вергилием уставшим чувствовалась очень хорошо.

Отразив очередной удар, уже почти ленивый, Данте уронил конец меча в землю и вскинул руку.

— Тайм-аут! Я в домике!

Вергилий, уже пошедший в очередную атаку, едва не отрубил ему руку, в последний момент отвел лезвие и замер, вскинув бровь.

Данте жульничал так в детстве постоянно. Они играли в догонялки, и Вергилий всегда оказывался быстрее, но Данте в самый последний момент кричал «я в домике!» и победа Вергилия уже как бы и не считалась.

Тот всегда страшно обижался.

Вергилий прищурился на него. Данте, чувствуя себя жутко довольным, упал на землю, в пыль, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ты опять жульничаешь.

— А вот и нет, — ответил Данте, улыбаясь шире и чувствуя себя неприлично счастливым для (не)человека, который просто умирал от усталости.

Его просто радовала мысль, что Вергилий помнил.

Воспоминания из детства ощущались для Данте как давным-давно просмотренный фильм. Порой ему казалось, что что-то происходило и не с ним вовсе.

Вергилий вздохнул и с облегчением, которое он не сумел скрыть, опустился на землю поодаль от Данте.

Они соприкасались друг с другом близко лишь в бою, в остальное же время сохраняя некоторую дистанцию, которая лишний раз напоминала о той пропасти, что залегла между ними за десятилетия. Данте она раздражала, ее хотелось переступить. Он был далек от понятия терпения, и ему бы хотелось, чтобы все стало, _как раньше_ , как можно скорее. Он, правда, понятия не имел, что стоит за этим _как раньше_ в его мыслях. Как до Темен-ни-гру? Как до _трагедии_?

До горького пепла, в который обратилась вся его жизнь?

В детстве Данте всегда чувствовал Вергилия.

Он чувствовал, как брат засыпает и просыпается, знал, когда Вергилию грустно, а когда он в отличном расположении духа, и дело было не в том, что они просто были братьями и постоянно проводили время вместе. Нет, Данте _знал_. Он _чувствовал_ его, как себя. Ощущение Вергилия всегда было где-то в затылке и под сердцем.

И Данте _знал_ , что Вергилий _чувствовал_ его тоже.

Потом, когда брат исчез в аду, Данте пришлось учиться жить с гложущей пустотой под сердцем.

Она разрасталась и разрасталась, множилась, пока не обратилась в черную дыру.

_что если она никогда не зарастет? даже теперь?_

Данте не позволял себе зацикливаться на этих мыслях. Нельзя думать о таком сейчас, когда он изо всех сил пытался убедить себя в том, что все хорошо и что дальше будет только лучше.

Но все ведь и права было хорошо.

Они упали в ад — _вместе_ , срубили Клипот и закрыли портал, обезопасив человечество, — _вместе_ , они здесь — _вместе_. И выберутся отсюда они тоже _вместе._

Они даже не ссорились, выпуская весь пар через скрещенные мечи.

Данте счастлив. Правда.

Даже несмотря на такую крошечную незначительную глупость как перспектива застрять в аду до конца своих дней, если они когда-нибудь настанут.

Но разве это важно по сравнению с тем, что он снова целый?

_~~на самом деле, Данте не чувствовал себя целым. Тот кусочек паззла, что не доставало ему, так близко, только руку стоит протянуть, но он не подходит, не той стороной~~ _

А чувствовал ли Вергилий то же самое? Было ли это так же важно, как для Данте? Их связь не вернулась к прежней крепости, и Данте пока что мог лишь гадать.

_~~в моменты, когда Данте совсем тонул в пепельном отчаянии, он бесконечно жалел о том, что они по какой-то глупейшей ошибке родились двумя разными существами, а не одним полноценным~~ _

Стояло безветрие, и Данте пытался дышать потише, чтобы слышать, как успокаивается дыхание Вергилия. Тишина вокруг была такая, что ничего, кроме них двоих, не было слышно.

— Как будто потемнело, — сказал Данте, когда сердце перестало болеть.

Вергилий отмер и взглянул на серое небо.

— Скоро ночь.

Он встал.

Данте вскинул брови. Все его тело противилось тому, чтобы шевелиться, так что даже один вид поднявшегося на ноги брата заставил колени заныть.

— Здесь все-таки бывает ночь?

— И день тоже. Нам повезло попасть сюда вечером.

— Мне казалось, мы провели здесь куда больше времени, чем один вечер.

Вергилий вздохнул, будто это был разговор между ним и маленьким ребенком, который пытается добиться ответа, почему небо голубое.

— Время здесь течет иначе. Вставай, Данте, нам нужно найти укрытие.

Странно было слышать в голосе Вергилия намек на мягкость, неясно, откуда там взявшийся. Данте помнил голос старшего близнеца ледяным, точно таким же, каким был тогда его взгляд.

Сейчас Вергилий казался спокойным и расслабленным, хотя Данте думалось, что здесь, в аду, он будет всегда напряжен и зол. Может — Данте хотелось в это верить — Вергилия успокаивала мысль о том, что они здесь вдвоем.

Данте встал, закряхтев.

— Ночами здесь очень холодно, — сказал Вергилий, — и бывает ветрено.

Пейзаж вокруг был почти ровный с редкими вздымающимися холмами. Далеко впереди, почти на самом горизонте, виднелись каменные насыпи и скалы.

— Сколько у нас времени?

Вергилий помолчал, смотря на небо. Потом сказал:

— Должно быть достаточно, чтобы добраться туда.

— Ты сказал, что нам повезло попасть сюда вечером. То есть днем тоже лучше не гулять так просто?

Они шли, попадая в шаг друг друга, не достаточно быстро, чтобы задыхаться, но и не медля.

— Днем слишком жарко. Лучше прятаться в тени.

— Да ладно, мы же сами жаркие, — Данте фыркнул.

— Нет, Данте, _правда_ жарко. А ночью _правда_ холодно.

Данте замолк.

По дороге они не разговаривали, и Данте задался неприятным вопросом «а что дальше?». Клипот срублен, прогулка по адскому парку аттракционов продолжается, но будет ли она просто продолжаться вечно? Будут ли они просто переходить от одного убежища к другому, если в этом есть какой-то смысл, и… и все?

Данте тянуло спросить у Вергилия, но сейчас он не хотел нарушать ту тишину, что образовалась между ними.

К тому же, Данте отчего-то казалось, что брат наверняка уже давно знает, что делать.

Эта уверенность была с ним всегда. У Вергилия всегда был план, Вергилий всегда знал, что делать и куда идти: и когда они терялись в магазине, случайно отстав от мамы, и когда надо было отомстить обидчикам, из-за которых Данте прилетело качелями по лбу. Данте не сомневался, что и то, что происходит сейчас, исключением не является.

В конце концов, не обязательно стремиться обратно в человеческий мир, когда они только-только попали в ад и провели здесь всего… Данте не был уверен, сколько. По ощущениям, двое-трое суток. Все это время они не спали и не ели, так что усталость была объяснима.

Данте воспринимал это, как отпуск. Не круиз на роскошном лайнере, конечно, и не пятизвездочный отель с завтраком-обедом-ужином из пиццы, что включено в цену за номер, но ничего страшного.

Его ничего это не волновало.

_Разве могло занимать его мысли хоть что-то кроме Вергилия?_

— Слушай, — сказал Данте, удивившись тому, что мысль не пришла ему раньше: — Почему ты не можешь открыть портал с помощью Ямато?

— Потому что на это требуется слишком много сил, — ответил Вергилий. — И высока вероятность, что и Ямато, и я можем не выдержать такой нагрузки. Поэтому единственный вариант для нас, это найти какой-нибудь артефакт. Или огромное количество демонов, которых можно было бы поглотить, — он помолчал и потом пояснил: — По большей части мне пришлось разделиться, чтобы выжить, именно из-за переправы.

Данте поморщился.

— Ладно, давай уж лучше решать насущные проблемы, — сказал он. Данте взглянул на посеревшее еще сильнее небо. Из пейзажа вокруг будто выжало все краски, хотя и при более ярком свете ад не казался ему особо красочным местом. Становилось уныло и как-то тоскливо.

По ощущениям, шли долго. Данте то и дело затевал маленькую перепалку, носился вокруг Вергилия, как щенок, который требовала поиграть с ним. Они обменивались несколькими ударами и колкостями, потом возвращались к дороге, и так много раз, снова и снова. Руки вновь начали уставать, а ноги и поясница уже страшно ныли, но Данте не обращал внимания. Ему просто надо поспать, и все пройдет.

Пейзаж почти не менялся, на земле неаккуратными кляксами то и дело виднелись участки жесткой травы, доходившей по пояс. В ней могли прятаться мелкие демоны, но никто из них не смел нападать на сыновей Спарды, так что Данте пару раз падал в эту траву полежать. Вергилий не останавливался ждать его и шел дальше. Данте это не тревожило: он знал, что не потеряет брата из виду и знал, что тот не успеет уйти далеко. Нагонять его всякий раз и правда было несложно.

Когда уже ощутимо похолодало, они вышли к внезапному обрыву. Каменные скалы, которые все это время служили им ориентиром, вздымались впереди, казалось, примерно в километре от них (хотя о пространстве в аду судить было слишком сложно). Внизу высоких берегов (примерно в два их роста) текла…

Вода?

— Не знал, что в аду бывают реки, — сказал Данте удивленно.

— Водой из них лучше злоупотреблять, — ответил Вергилий. — Хотя триггеру она не причинит никакого вреда. Думаю.

— Думаешь? — Данте хмыкнул, встав у высокого берега.

Вергилий молча спустился к самой воде и оглядел высокие берега.

— Здесь есть, где спрятаться, — сообщил он.

Пещера внутри оказалась тесной, но им двоим места поспать хватит. Пришлось выкурить из нее толпу крошечных противных демонов, Данте сжег их одним взмахом крыла. Пещера представляла собой маленький кривой коридорчик и овальную «комнатку» с достаточно высоким потолком, чтобы стоять, выпрямившись. Пришлось выйти в триггер, чтобы видеть хоть что-то в этой кромешной тьме, и по углам Данте заметил маленькие ходы, ведшие куда-то еще, но они с Вергилием туда не пролезут при всем желании.

Данте не был склонен к клаустрофобии, так что внутри было в каком-то смысле даже уютно. И почти спокойно от мысли о том, что все пространство здесь обозримо, и здесь они смогут отдохнуть, а через эти ходы, что он увидел, не пролезет нечто достаточно большое, чтобы навредить им.

— Пойдет, — вынес вердикт Вергилий, а потом они снова выглянули наружу. Их запах и энергия должны были уже разлететься по округе, сообщая всем слабым демонам о том, что место занято, но и, вполне возможно, привлекая больших и сильных тварей, которым определенно захочется попробовать кровь Спарды на вкус. Поэтому из соображений безопасности они прошлись по округе, лениво убив пару надоедливых насекомых, а потом вернулись к пещере.

Данте взглянул на реку опять. Она была неглубокой и казалась грязной. У Данте во рту было сухо, но желание пить отпало, когда он пригляделся к воде повнимательнее. Едва ли в этих реках что-то водилось, вроде рыбы или чего-то такого. Есть, впрочем Данте тоже не особо-то хотелось. Он уже успел увидеть разок, как демон поедает другого демона, и что-то это совсем не было похоже на передачу про животных.

Зрелище было мерзким, возможно, потому что у того демона было несколько ртов.

Вергилий присел на большой плоский камень у берега и коснулся ладонью воды. Данте почти ждал, что послышится шипение, но ничего такого не произошло. Вода, как вода.

— Ты же не будешь это пить? — спросил Данте с опаской, и Вергилий снял перчатку, зачерпнул ладонью воду и попробовал на язык, а потом сразу же сплюнул.

Данте скривился, фыркнул и игриво взлохматил его волосы, говоря:

— Мы тут стоматолога не найдем.

Реакция Вергилия была моментальной.

В руку Данте впились когти, он вздрогнул, окидывая взглядом синюю, в чешуе, руку, а потом посмотрел в злое чешуйчатое лицо Вергилия.

— _**Не смей ко мне прикасаться**_ , — сказал он.

Данте вздрогнул и отпрянул. Вергилий отпустил.

В этот момент Данте впервые закралась неприятная робкая и очень жалобная мысль о том, что все не так радужно, как он нафантазировал себе.

Он отмел ее сразу же, не позволяя такой глупости нарушить выстроенный в его голове мирок, в котором они с братом вместе путешествуют по аду и разносят глупых-глупых чертей, которые посмеют перейти дорогу сыновьям Спарды.

— Скоро совсем стемнеет, — сказал Вергилий, вернувшись в человеческую форму, и окинул взглядом безжизненный берег. — Идем внутрь.

К тому же, стало ощутимо холоднее, и этот холод начал пробираться Данте под плащ и футболку. Они давно уже высохли от пота, но это нисколько не спасало.

Потом похолодает еще сильнее?

В аду не было древесины (ну, может, и была, но они на нее пока что не натыкались), так что нечем было развести костер. Внутри пещеры стояла кромешная темнота, так что снова пришлось стать сами себе кострами. Они в триггере были слишком велики, чтобы протиснуться внутрь, а в самой пещере Данте было немного боязно обрастать чешуей и вспыхивать, но обошлось без обрушения земляного потолка.

— То есть мы просто будем спать? — спросил Данте, покрепче обнимая себя крыльями.

— Не помешает, — ответил Вергилий, тоже не став выходить в истинную форму триггера. Он огляделся и улегся на каменный пол, обнявшись с Ямато, укрылся крыльями, обхватил себя хвостом и замер, став похожим на огромную кошку с очень странной плотной шерстью. Данте фыркнул себе под нос и, помявшись, лег тоже.

Камень оказался так себе постелью, и Данте долго не мог улечься так, чтобы хотя бы ничего не болело, об удобстве речи сейчас не шло.

Проснулся Данте от холода в кромешной тьме. Плечи и шея болели, потому что он все это время лежал на боку, обнимая сам себя. Данте часто заморгал, прищуриваясь в сторону Вергилия: он едва заметно светился в темноте, но так слабо, что Данте едва видел очертания большого тела.

Удерживать триггер в аду было проще простого, и в нем можно было спокойно спать, не беспокоясь, что чешуя врастет обратно под кожу, и, по логике Данте, это должно было спасать от холода, но сейчас…

Стуча зубами, Данте на ощупь подобрался к выходу из пещеры и выглянул наружу. Впереди шумела река, и это был единственный ориентир для Данте в пространстве. Он взглянул наверх, но не увидел _ничего_.

В аду не было звезд.

Данте почти застонал, поежившись, и торопливо вернулся внутрь.

Никакой разницы температур не ощущалось. Данте лег возле Вергилия, очень близко, но не касаясь его, потому что уже понял, что брату такое не нравится.

Но от Вергилия веяло теплом. Жаром. Он закрывал себя крыльями, от него исходил все тот же тусклый голубоватый свет.

Вергилий сказал не сметь к нему прикасаться, но Данте холодно. И он ни за что не сможет уснуть в таком состоянии.

На самом деле, то, что ему было холодно, очень Данте тревожило. Он был лишь в частичном триггере, как и Вергилий, но обычного этого было достаточно, чтобы согреться. Да, в таком состоянии по его венам все еще текла очень горячая кровь, а не лава, но…

Данте подвинулся к Вергилию ближе. От того веяло жаром, к которому так и тянуло, и Данте очень хотелось прижаться вплотную. Так ведь будет теплее им обоим, Данте чувствовал, что Вергилию холодно тоже, видел, как он сжимался, обняв себя крыльями, свернувшись клубком, как очень большая кошка.

— Джил, — позвал Данте. Вергилий не ответил, будто и не услышал, но Данте чувствовал, что тот не спит. — Джил, вдвоем будет теплее.

Вергилий в ответ издал некий неразборчивый звук и съежился сильнее.

Ну вот, опять.

Данте уперся в стену изо льда, в барьер, который никак не выходит пробить, хотя, казалось, столько времени прошло, разве не должен был он покрыться трещинами?

— Верджи?

— Спи, Данте, — ответил тот глухо, тщательно контролируя голос. Он дрожал от холода.

— Я не могу. Пусти…

Данте поскреб по внешней стороне его крыла, и Вергилий недовольно взрыкнул и съежился сильнее, пытаясь спрятаться. Данте запыхтел, Вергилий запыхтел в ответ и все же сжалился, приподняв крыло. Свет стал ярче, и Данте зажмурился, слишком к нему непривыкший в этой темноте.

— Тебе же тоже холодно, — сказал Данте. Вергилий крыло не опустил, и Данте понял, что это приглашение. Он сразу же улегся ближе. Прижаться тесно ему не позволили, хотя под плотной чешуйчатой шкурой вдруг загудело от желания схватиться за Вергилия и притиснуться к нему, греться о его тепло, прятать нос на его шее и…

Они сомкнули крылья коконом, завозившись опять, Данте случайно оцарапал Вергилия когтем, и тот шлепнул его хвостом по боку.

— Хватит уже ерзать, Данте, спи уже.

Данте взрыкнул и замер.

Тяжелый хвост Вергилия так и остался лежать на его боку.

Только начало светать, Вергилий отодвинулся от Данте. Тот недовольно заныл. За ночь он успел пригреться, иногда (по ощущениям — часто, но время здесь текло иначе, так что, кто знает) просыпаясь, что превратилось в настоящую пытку, и, пока Вергилий спал, двигаясь поближе. Еще совершенно не потеплело, и Данте совсем не хотел лишаться тепла, а Вергилий снова совсем не хотел подпускать его к себе.

— Вставай, Данте, — бросил Вергилий тоном, с которым нельзя было спорить.

Вообще-то Вергилий всегда так говорил, а Данте всегда спорил.

— Ну зачем? Еще же не рассвело?

— Нам пора на охоту.

— Чего? — Данте зевнул и поплотнее обхватил себя крыльями. — Какую еще охоту? На кой?

Вергилий стрельнул в него глазами и принял человеческую форму, а потом ткнул Данте в бок Ямато не особо больно, но ощутимо. Данте поморщился и посмотрел на него недовольно и все же встал.

В аду человеческая форма возвращалась как-то неохотно, чешуя врастала обратно в тело, открывая одежду, с абсолютно омерзительным ощущением, и для этого приходилось прикладывать усилия. Данте встряхнулся, ему стало еще холоднее, и он поежился, запахивая плащ.

— Такая рань, — пожаловался Данте.

— Нам нужно успеть до того, как станет слишком жарко, — ответил Вергилий и потянул Данте наружу.

Сумеречный свет не бил по глазам, даже щуриться не хотелось. Забравшись на высокий берег, Данте увидел мир еще более безрадостным, чем он был вчера. Все было бледно-серым и пустым. Данте скривил губы и взглянул на Вергилия. Тот неторопливо огляделся и куда-то побрел.

— Слушай, такая рань еще, — бросил Данте, неохотно пойдя следом. От очень долгого сна у него неприятно давило на виски, и шея тоже побаливала. Вергилий на него не отреагировал, и Данте ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом. У него не было даже настроения задирать брата и пытаться развести его на драку.

Когда стало теплее, они наткнулись на стайку демонов и без труда расправились с ними. Размяться таким образом оказалось приятно. Вергилий, правда, зачем-то вышел в триггер, из-за чего демоны кончились слишком быстро, но по крайней мере Данте успел воодушевиться на дальнейшие подвиги. Пока не увидел, как…

— Ты чего делаешь? — спросил Данте с опаской, наблюдая, как Вергилий склоняется над трупом демона и раскрывает пасть. — Бля, Вердж, — он торопливо отвернулся, морщась. К горлу подкатил огромный ком, и Данте был уверен, что его вот-вот вырвет. Он много чертовщины ожидал и от ада, и от брата, но не то, что последний будет… будет есть их.

— Тебе тоже нужно поесть, Данте, — сказал Вергилий, голос его прозвучал металлически и не очень разборчиво, потому что в полном триггере рот не очень подходил для того, чтобы говорить. А вот для рычания… и для того, чтобы раздирать грубую толстую шкуру и отрывать большие куски мяса, он подходил отлично.

— Ни за что!

Желудок был пуст, но лучше так, чем пробовать эту дрянь. Данте взглянул на трапезу брата еще раз, опять ощутил тошноту и опять отвернулся, ежась и морщась, но все еще слыша, как ломаются под напором сильных челюстей кости и как рвется шкура.

— Тебе нужно чем-то питаться, Данте, иначе ты ослабнешь.

— Я отлично себя чувствую, — парировал он и отошел от Вергилия подальше.

Он понимал, конечно, что так Вергилий все эти годы и выживал, но Данте страшно было даже подумать о том, чтобы попытаться попробовать демона на вкус. Данте не был против экспериментальной еды и обожал пиццу с ананасами, которые многие считают извращением тем еще, но на _такое_ извращение он точно не готов.

Данте бы не отказался сейчас от пиццы или клубничного мороженого, но он определенно не отчаялся настолько, чтобы пробовать на вкус… вот это.

Закончив с трапезой, Вергилий принял человеческий облик, умудрившись при этом не испачкаться в чужой крови и других сомнительных жидкостях.

Откуда ни возьмись, выскочила еще одна тварь. Данте среагировал быстрее, моментально оброс чешуей и рванулся демону наперерез, извернулся и отпихнул Вергилия крылом с линии удара, оставив незащищенным самого себя, и огромные лезвия пробили ему чешую и пропороли живот. Во рту появился привкус крови, Данте подавился и упал. Вергилий громко зарычал и бросился на напавшего демона, ударяя его крыльями. Тварь то и дело телепортировалась, норовя нанести новые удары, но Вергилий оказался все же быстрее. Демон рассыпался.

Кряхтя, Данте встал. Рана была глубокой и большой, но ничего смертельного. Только очень больно. И только почему-то она не начала зарастать моментально.

— Ну зачем ты полез? — спросил Вергилий холодно, смотря на него. Данте, морщась, пошатывался и зажимал рану рукой.

— Мог бы и спасибо сказать, — буркнул он.

— Мог бы и не лезть.

Данте цокнул языком. Горячая кровь пропитывала его джинсы и белье, что оказалось далеко не самым приятным ощущением.

— Почему я не регенерирую?

— Потому что тебе надо было поесть.

Данте почувствовал тошноту от одной лишь мысли и скривился. Вергилий тяжело вздохнул.

— Идем, — распорядился он и потянул Данте куда-то.

Идти было тяжело и больно. Кровь то останавливалась, то шла опять, ее количество в теле постоянно восполнялось, так что, похоже, что на это все силы и уходили.

Земля вокруг шла буграми, из них вскоре показались скалы, а в скалах уже виднелись гроты. Несколько раз на запах крови Данте прибегали хищники, но Вергилий раскидывал их небрежными взмахами меча.

Они остановились у одного из гротов, Вергилий выгнал оттуда парочку демонов и затащил Данте внутрь. Здесь было ощутимо холоднее, чем снаружи.

— Садись, — бросил Вергилий, указывая на каменную стену, и Данте с облегчением опустился на землю, прислоняясь к стене спиной, ухнув. Вергилий тем временем закатывал рукав своего плаща: совсем немного, достаточно лишь для того, чтобы обнажить запястье.

— Ты чего делаешь?

— Раз уж ты отказываешься есть их, то тебе придется выпить мою кровь, иначе не заживет.

Данте вскинул брови.

— Ты слишком давно без еды, Данте.

По ощущениям это было не так. Да, есть хотелось, но не очень сильно. Вергилий, конечно, говорил о том, что здесь время идет иначе, но…

— Для справки: это очень мерзко, — сказал Данте, с опаской смотря на закатанный рукав Вергилия. Тот смерил его недовольным взглядом и сунул эту руку Данте под нос, одним своим выражением лица говоря «бери, пока дают».

Данте вздохнул и взял Вергилия за руку, чтобы было удобнее. Тот под касанием ощутимо напрягся, и Данте помедлил еще, на что брат шикнул, и тогда Данте прижался к горячей коже губами, сразу же ощутив частый сильный пульс. Он даже слегка дрогнул, удивившись тому, как легко и отчетливо ощущает его. Данте зажмурился и укусил. Вергилий не издал ни звука, а кожа под зубами порвалась легко, и кровь обожгла Данте горло.

Вкус был не самым приятным, он сразу же забил носоглотку, и Данте перестал ощущать даже какой-либо запах, кроме запаха крови и _Вергилия._ Он чуть не застонал, глотая еще. Тело обдало жаром, Данте ощутил, как тело наполняет силой, энергия ощутимо пронеслась по венам, и рана на животе стала затягиваться. В ушах звучало сердцебиение, и Данте не мог понять, кому оно принадлежит.

Кровь Вергилия начала ощущаться на языке почти сладко.

_Крамольная мысль, но лучше, чем пицца._

— Данте, достаточно, — позвал Вергилий. Данте не хотел отпускать так просто, но брат мягко отстранил руку, придержав Данте пальцами второй руки под подбородок, и тот поднял на лицо Вергилия пьяный взгляд.

Смотрел тот в ответ тоже странно.

А Данте хотелось еще.

Больше Вергилия.

Он потянулся вслед за прикосновением, но Вергилий вдруг отступил еще дальше, отпуская Данте, и разрыв тактильного контакта отдался под кожей неприятной болью, но и заставил Данте опомниться и словно протрезветь.

Трезветь ему не очень понравилось.

— Вижу, тебе лучше, — сказал Вергилий неожиданно холодно. Данте не понял, почему так, а поэтому собрался обидеться.

— Да. Спасибо, милый, — усмехнулся Данте. Вергилий смерил его взглядом и присел на камень, сложив Ямато на колени. Данте остался лежать на земле, медленно дыша и приходя в себя, а в ушах все еще стучало сердце. Он не понимал, почему так себя чувствует, что такого было в крови Вергилия, что на какое-то время она подействовала, как очень крепкий алкоголь.

Данте не раз и не два за жизнь вынужденно чувствовал свою кровь во рту или носу, но она так на него не действовала. А сейчас в ушах до сих пор слегка шумело.

— Когда повечереет, мы можем пойти дальше, — сказал Вергилий задумчиво.

— Куда? — хмыкнул Данте.

Понятно, что сидеть на одном месте было глупо и ни к чему, да и просто скучно. Но смысла торопиться и постоянно идти куда-то Данте не видел тоже.

Вергилий не ответил, и Данте понял, что стремился спешить он по привычке.

— Да ладно, Вердж, у нас полно времени, разве нет? — хмыкнул Данте, устраиваясь на земле и запрокидывая руки за голову, складывая затылок на ладони. У пещеры был скучный черный потолок.

Вергилий не ответил, Данте воспринял это, как согласие.

День оказался и правда невозможно жарким, удушающим даже под тенью грота, и ничего не хотелось, только лежать и не шевелиться.

Через какое-то время Данте сбился со счета, как много таких дней и ночей они пережили. Пейзаж вокруг почти не менялся.

— Что это там? — Данте кивнул на неясный силуэт очень далеко на горизонте. С такого расстояния это было похоже на чьи-то серые кости.

Вергилий пожал плечами.

— Пойдем проверим? — фыркнул Данте. Вергилий вздохнул, но противиться неожиданно не стал.

В этот раз Данте даже не пытался считать.

— Это замок Мундуса. Один из, — сказал Вергилий, когда стены неожиданно выросли практически перед самым носом. Данте услышал в его голосе напряжение и застарелую ненависть. — Самого Мундуса там давно нет, но, возможно, он мог быть оккупирован другими демонами.

Данте поморщился.

Идти туда очень не хотелось. Но, раз там раньше жил Мундус, то, может…

— Может, мы сможем найти там что-то полезное? Какой-нибудь артефакт или… что-нибудь такое?

— Вполне вероятно, — согласился Вергилий и неслышно вздохнул. Было ясно, что он туда идти не хочет тоже, но упускать такой шанс было просто глупо.

Рано или поздно им нужно будет вернуться _домой_.

Вокруг замка плотным ковром росли цветы, не наступать на них было невозможно, и они очень легко приминались под весом шагов, и цепочка следов была видна на них так же хорошо, как на снегу.

Данте пришла в голову дурацкая мысль, он фыркнул ей про себя и на ходу упал в цветы спиной.

Они оказались мягкими. Куда мягче, чем каменные полы пещер, где они коротали дни и ночи. Данте закрыл глаза, чтобы не щуриться на почти белое небо и довольно потянулся.

— Данте, — позвал Вергилий с осуждением.

— Да брось, Джил, иди сюда?

Вергилий встал над ним, отбрасывая на Данте короткую тень. Данте несколько раз сдвинул руки и ноги, оставляя след из примятых цветов.

Цветочный ангел в аду. Данте улыбнулся сам себе. В детстве они с Вергилием обожали валяться в снегу, пока мама не видит. Она ругалась и говорила, что это вредно для здоровья, и они и правда потом болели — Данте куда чаще, чем старший брат. Но ему очень нравилось оставлять снежных ангелов. У их дома был очень большой участок, снег там ложился ровным покрывалом, порой таким толстым, что близнецы проваливались по пояс.

— Помнишь, как в детстве? — пробормотал Данте тихо, и Вергилий сел рядом с ним, потом неожиданно все же лег, но повторять движения Данте не стал.

Данте улыбнулся шире и уже не себе, а огромному небу над головой.

Было в происходящем что-то умиротворяющее.

Они лежали у подножия руин замка Мундуса, того, кто разрушил их жизни, того, из-за кого все это случилось. Но вот его здесь нет, а они, хоть и в аду, живы и даже счастливы — по крайней мере тому, что есть друг у друга.

Вергилий не показывал этого, но Данте чувствовал тому, как он рад, что не один здесь.

— А снег тут бывает? — спросил Данте тихо.

— Нет. По крайней мере, я ни разу не видел. Но если ты хочешь слепить снеговика, то можешь попробовать сделать это из грязи.

Данте засмеялся.

— Землевика, — поправил он и с удивлением услышал краткий смешок в ответ.

Вергилий редко улыбался и уж тем более редко смеялся. Но у него был красивый голос, и Данте бы хотелось слышать подтверждение его хорошему настроению и счастью чуть чаще, чем почти никогда. Но пока что приходилось хранить и лелеять про себя то, что он имел.

Данте приподнялся на локтях, взглянув на брата.

— А давай слепим?

— Нет, Данте.

Вергилий улыбался, закрыв глаза.

Данте замер, разглядывая его.

У них были одинаковые лица, и Данте годами каждый день видел в зеркале лицо Вергилия, поэтому старался прятать свое за отросшими волосами. Но только сейчас Данте поймал себя на мысли о том, что на Вергилия хочется смотреть.

Он был похож на античную скульптуру, с которой время смыло краски, оставив только благородный мрамор.

Собственный его демон скребся изнутри, требуя прижаться к Вергилию тесно-тесно, сжать его в лапах и крыльях, ощутить его прикосновение так близко, как это только возможно. Сердце забилось у Данте в горле, под кожей начало зудеть и колоть, а воздух вдруг стал таким густым, что невозможно было его вдохнуть. Данте склонился к Вергилию ближе, и тот вдруг перестал дышать, лежа под ним, напрягся, и Данте вот-вот был готов коснуться его, еще мгновение, но…

Вергилий открыл глаза и сел, небрежно отпихнув Данте от себя рукоятью Ямато. Тот вздрогнул, растерявшись, и отстранился, садясь на пятки, часто моргая.

Что-то внутри жалобно завыло.

Но он хотел…

— Пора идти дальше, Данте, — сказал Вергилий холодно — на его лице не осталось и тени улыбки — и встал.

Данте взглянул на их следы на цветах: фигура, похожая на ангела и еще одна, ту, что оставил Вергилий.


	2. Глава 2

Первый пустой зал с полуобрушившимися стенами вел в коридор, куда они и вышли. Вергилий сразу решил пройтись до конца коридора, что плавно заворачивал вбок, чтобы удостоверится, что не случится никаких сюрпризов, если здесь есть прячущиеся демоны.

Проходя мимо одного из проемов по бокам коридора, Данте повернул голову, заглядывая в большой зал, и сердце его упало и разбилось. Он застыл, не веря своим глазам, почувствовав себя так, словно смотрит на мир сквозь преломляющую свет стеклянную крошку. Воздух застрял в горле, отказываясь проникать в легкие. Данте свело мышцы, все до единой, и даже веки не отзывались, не опускались, не могли, и он просто стоял и смотрел во все глаза, встретившись с самым настоящим кошмаром наяву.

— Данте?

Данте не отреагировал, чувствуя, как его начинает колотить.

— Данте?

Данте отмер и повернул голову. Вергилий стоял на другом конце коридора у поворота, смотрел на Данте с опаской, слегка наклонив голову набок. Вергилий нахмурился и сделал к нему шаг, и Данте понял, что ему ни за что нельзя видеть _это_ без подготовки…

Данте сделал шаг к нему навстречу. Горло пережало, он понял, что его вот-вот вырвет.

— Что ты там увидел, Данте?

— Джил, — собственный голос был не больше, чем беспомощное сипение, не громче, чем у беспомощного котенка, плачущего о _маме_.

У Данте подгибались колени, а пальцы похолодели так, что он перестал их чувствовать.

Лихорадочная дрожь почти вибрацией поднималась по пищеводу вверх.

Им не надо было сюда приходить.

_не надо было не надо было не надо было_

— Данте, в чем дело?

— Джил, там…

Боже, Данте не знал, как объяснить то, что он увидел. Не знал, как облечь этот ужас, заставивший его трястись, в слова. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что ему все это привиделось, что это было лишь его разыгравшимся воображением на почве недосыпа и недоедания, но почему тогда именно этот образ, почему именно так?

У Данте заныло за сердцем, дробя изнутри кости.

— Что там, Данте? — Вергилий звучал напряженно, но не торопился броситься проверить самостоятельно. Данте едва нашел в себе силы заглянуть в его потемневшие глаза.

Проще было бы показать.

Данте чувствовал, как тревога Вергилия разрастается и окатывает его ледяной волной, чувствовал, как она захватывает его в сети, давит, давит, давит, и грудь вот-вот проломит от оказываемого на нее давления.

— Там… там…

Вергилий сделал шаг вперед, хмурясь еще сильнее, но Данте поймал его за плечи. Вергилий вздрогнул и от прикосновения отшатнулся так, будто оно его обожгло.

— Там мама.

Вергилия будто ударили по лицу, а краска схлынула с него так, что цвет кожи слился с цветом волос.

— Что?..

Данте отпустил его и позволил сделать несколько шагов.

Это был огромный трофейный зал, и точно в центре находилась большая прозрачная колба, залитая какой-то жидкостью. От нее шли многочисленные трубки и провода, а сбоку стоял небольшой монитор, он до сих пор работал и показывал какую-то дрожащую шкалу, подозрительно похожую на кардиограмму.

В колбе прозрачной жидкости была _она_.

Данте прижал ладонь к лицу, чувствуя, как ледяная дрожь отдается в костях и зубах.

Лицо Вергилия же потеряло всякое выражение.

— Сердце еще бьется, — сказал Вергилий деревянным голосом. Взгляд его стал совсем стеклянным, потух. Он пытался спрятаться в себе, Данте чувствовал эти лихорадочные метания внутри его грудной клетки и черепной коробки. Он сам ощущал нечто подобное, как душа мечется, пробуя избежать стальных вонзающихся в нее игл.

Ничего не выходило.

— Но… Это же не значит?..

— Нет, она не жива, Данте.

Данте тряхнуло.

На ее теле не было ни одной раны, ни одного синяка, волосы поднимались в жидкости объемным облаком.

_Мундус просто забрал ее как трофей, просто выставил здесь, как в галерее, просто…_

Вергилий подошел к монитору, который считывал сердцебиение, постоял возле него и дерганым движением вонзил в него Ямато. По лезвию скакнули слабые искры и потухли. Данте вздрогнул.

— Это ведь… — прошептал Данте, губы его плохо слушались, а лицо словно онемело. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Вергилия. — Это ведь…

— Это не убийство, Данте, — ответил Вергилий. — Она уже мертва. Очень много лет.

Он говорил ломаными простыми фразами.

_она уже мертва_

Глазам стало горячо и мокро, и Данте крепко-крепко зажмурился, понимая, что еще немного, и он просто потеряет сознание.

— Нам нужно ее похоронить, — сказал Вергилий бледно и вынул Ямато из ножен. Данте не успел отреагировать, его лишь затошнило сильнее.

Стекло треснуло, разбилось, и на пол хлынула жидкость. Оказалось, у нее не было никакого запаха. Тело упало на осколки, и Данте отвернулся, зажмурившись.

Так было проще это воспринимать.

Тело.

Просто тело.

_золотые волосы, нежные руки, теплый взгляд, мама мама мама мама_

Ломаными движениями Вергилий снял с себя плащ и завернул в него _тело_. По всей длине его рук Данте увидел неглубокие светлые следы шрамов, почти и незаметные на коже, но все же…

Он и не думал, что… что все так.

Не думал, что Вергилий весь в следах от чужих ударов. В следах, которые не исчезали. И не исчезнут.

_как нужно было мучить его, чтобы следы сохранились на стальной коже? что делал с ним мундус, чтобы остались такие шрамы?_

У Данте не было ответов на эти вопросы, были лишь тревожащие предположения. И это лишний раз напоминало о той пропасти, что залегла между ними: когда-то они играли одними игрушками и спали в одной комнате (и иногда — в одной кровати), а теперь Данте не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что происходило с его братом большую часть его жизни.

— Нам нужно унести ее отсюда. Похоронить, — сказал Вергилий тихо, вырывая Данте из мыслей, в которые он выпал, пытаясь не замечать происходящее.

Это была его тактика по жизни: он закрывал глаза на тревожащее, на неприятное, отворачивался, игнорировал, делал вид, что это его не касается. Так жить было проще.

Но сейчас он не может просто так избежать всего этого.

В коридоре, выводящем наружу, послышался шорох. Вергилий вздрогнул и резко выпрямился, жгуты мышц отчетливо проступили на его плечах и предплечьях, выдавая то напряжение, что засело внутри него, и он потянулся за Ямато.

Данте понял, что нести ее придется ему.

Его затошнило.

_В самом раннем своем воспоминании Данте сидит у мамы на руках, обняв ее за шею, а летний солнечный свет обращал ее волосы в густое жидкое золото._

— Идем, — распорядился Вергилий. — Я уберу демонов, а ты бери ее.

 _Тело_ в руках казалось очень легким. Данте держал его бережно, стараясь не смотреть вниз, на его лицо, лишь бы не видеть и не вспоминать, но воспоминания лезли из всех самых темных уголков и щелей его сознания, глодали и жгли его изнутри. Он вспоминал шкаф, где мама спрятала его, вспоминал ее последнюю вымученную улыбку.

_Будь большим мальчиком. Мужчиной. Хорошо?_

Хорошо, мама.

Ему пришлось послушаться.

Ему приходилось слушаться и сейчас, когда в груди дробило и ломало.

Детское забытое давным-давно ощущение беспомощности ударило Данте под дых, что он едва мог делать вдохи. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот и его затрясет так, что он не сможет удерживать _тело_.

Демонов оказалось не так уж и много, и Вергилий расправился с ними двумя взмахами меча, и Данте подумалось, что Вергилий специально взялся за меч, чтобы не прикасаться к _телу_ лишний раз.

Они отошли на приличное расстояние от этой части развалин замка и поднялись на небольшой холм. Здесь ковром росли фиолетовые цветы, не имевшие названия, и Данте растерянно огляделся, осторожно опустив _тело_ на этот мягкий ковер, который так выбивался из общего пейзажа. Его было жаль разрывать, но цветы потом разрастутся опять.

Правильно было бы забрать ее с собой обратно в мир людей, но неизвестно, сколько еще им придется ходить по аду, а носить с собой тело слишком тяжело.

И просто слишком.

Слишком.

— Здесь?..

Вергилий кивнул. Он как воды в рот набрал, сжимал губы так плотно, будто боялся даже приоткрыть их, чтобы сделать вдох.

Будто иначе все, что бурлит внутри него, польется наружу.

Корни растений, переплетшиеся так плотно, что представляли собой единую тугую сеть, не так просто поддавались лезвиям мечей. Проще было бы выйти в триггер и забуриться с помощью крыльев, но на это просто не было сил. Данте чувствовал, что если сейчас попытается выйти в триггер, то после просто упадет и не встанет, даже учитывая, что они находились в аду, где демоническую форму держать было проще, чем дышать.

Ведь дыхание ему сейчас тоже давалось с большим трудом.

Когда могила была готова, Данте окинул взглядом разрытую землю и цветы, присыпанные ей же, вокруг. Под тяжестью они печально примялись.

Вместе они опустили _тело_ в могилу прямо в плаще Вергилия, тот не предпринял никакой попытки его забрать.

Взгляд у Вергилия был совсем пустой, но Данте чувствовал ту бурю, что выжигает его изнутри. Вергилий прятал ее за ледяными толстыми стенами, что он выстроил, но для Данте эти стены превратились в прозрачную москитную сетку. Но этой бурей он не заражался, он чувствовал себя скорее… растерянно. Просто не знал, а что вообще чувствовать. Да, ему было больно, и с каждым новым воспоминанием, что вырывалось на свет и моментально вспыхивало, как покрытое бензиновой пленкой.

Данте тошнило.

Неужели так все и закончится?

Неужели этого _мама_ заслуживает?

Данте пробрало дрожью и он замер, оперевшись на меч, сгорбился и низко опустил голову, смотря на край ямы и дыша.

Даже просто дыхание вызывало у него трудности.

— Данте, — позвал Вергилий тихо. Данте промычал что-то в ответ, чувствуя себя так, будто голова вот-вот лопнет, как арбуз. Она кружилась, на виски давило, и где-то за сердцем начинало жечь. — Данте.

С огромным трудом Данте поднял на Вергилия глаза.

— Надо закончить.

— Она этого не заслуживает, — прошептал Данте в ответ серыми губами.

Вергилий застыл, с его лица схлынул весь остаток краски, что там был.

— Да, — согласился он бледно. — Но ничего другого мы ей предложить не можем.

Данте затошнило еще сильнее.

_я хочу домой я так хочу домой обратно в свои восемь лет_

— Постой, — вдруг сказал Вергилий, когда Данте взялся за меч, чье широкое лезвие можно было бы использовать как лопату. — Сейчас.

Вергилий наклонился над могилой, застыл с отсутствующим выражением на лице, протянул руку так, будто ее сейчас откусят, и с прорезавшейся вымученной нежностью взял большую прядь ее волос в ладонь. Он срезал ее лезвием Ямато и выпрямился, а на лице отчетливо отразилось страдание. Он застыл с этой прядью пшеничных волос, нисколько не потерявших свой цвет, не зная, что с этим теперь делать, а потом посмотрел на Данте умоляюще, будто тот мог отказать.

— Положи себе, — попросил он. Карманов у Вергилия не было — теперь, когда плащ остался в могиле. — Мы… мы можем провести похороны там. У _дома._

Когда Данте спрятал прядь волос под одежду, они закончили с могилой.

После Вергилий рвано повернулся в сторону руин.

— Постой, — сказал Данте тихо, подавив огромное желание поймать Вергилия за руку, чтобы удержать. Брат оглянулся на него. Он выглядел опустошенным, лицо ничего не выражало, но Данте прекрасно знал, что это значило, что внутри у Вергилия буря. Он все еще чувствовал ее, и она иссушала Данте, бросаясь в его лицо песком. — Мы ведь полезли туда, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что может помочь нам выбраться из ада. Значит, может, сначала найдем, а потом ты уже разнесешь здесь все?

Вергилий повернул голову к полуобрушенным стенам. Потом снова посмотрел на Данте.

— В этой части замка точно ничего нет, — сказал он серьезно ровным тоном и положил ладонь на рукоять Ямато.

Ему определенно срочно нужно было что-нибудь сломать.

Данте вздохнул и отступил. У него руки громить и крушить не чесались.

Данте сел поодаль от _ее_ могилы, положив подбородок на колени, обхватив их руками.

Наблюдая за Вергилием, он не испытывал ничего, кроме усталости. Она навалилась на него огромной душной волной, легла на плечи и придавила к пыльной земле. Данте сгорбился, сложив руки на коленях, и следил за тем, как брат беснуется, каждым новым взмахом Ямато разнося остатки фундамента в крошку.

Данте лишь сейчас понял, как ему хочется домой.

Прогулка по аду казалась ему развлечением в парке аттракционов, где за эти самые аттракционы нужно платить не деньгами, а взмахами мечей или крыльев. Данте не особо-то нравилось в аду, на самом деле, но ему бесконечно нравилось то, что он здесь с братом. Ему нравилось то, что Вергилий принял его и позволил ему быть рядом, нравилось то, что их сражения были основаны на ненависти, а на радости от долгожданной встречи после стольких лет одиночества и тоски. Скрестить мечи было единственным их способом сказать «я скучал по тебе», «я так рад, что ты здесь».

И все было так просто. Да, они застряли здесь, да, на них постоянно лезли орды демонов, но они были вдвоем. Они были друг у друга, и ничего больше значения не имело.

Но не теперь.

Данте хотел есть и мечтал о пицце. Он хотел лечь спать на диван, от которого у него не будет болеть поясница, и проспать несколько суток. Он хотел, чтобы перед редкими обрывками сна у него не дрожали от усталости руки, и чтобы перестало болеть все его тело.

И он так хотел, чтобы сердце перестало ныть и обливаться кровью.

Данте взглянул в ту сторону, где была теперь _ее_ могила, и не решился приблизиться. Даже если бы и решился, то не нашел бы сил, ведь ноги дрожали, и он просто не смог бы встать.

Он снова вернул взгляд брату, без труда замечая все признаки усталости: движения Вергилия потеряли четкость, а замах перестал быть таким сильным и резким. Данте знал, что останавливать его бесполезно, так что он принялся разглядывать свои руки: они были в земле, она забилась под ногти.

Грохот затих. Данте посмотрел на Вергилия опять: тот стоял, сгорбившись, дышал так громко, что Данте слышал с такого расстояния, и заметно дрожал. Резким движением Вергилий повернулся, на лице его застыло каменное ледяное выражение. Он подошел к Данте и ломано сел рядом, по привычке упираясь Ямато в землю и складывая на нее руки.

Они дрожали и крепко-крепко стискивали рукоять.

Вергилий не позволил бы увидеть эту слабость, эту дрожь, никому другому.

Данте накрыл его ладони своей. Они у брата оказались просто ледяными. Вергилий напрягся так, будто первым его порывом было рвануться и отпихнуть от себя прикосновение, отказаться от ласки, от поддержки и остаться в своем ледяном коконе, который не способен выпустить чувства, но…

Но он остался сидеть, как сидел. Лишь напряжение никуда не ушло.

Все у Данте внутри кричало о том, чтобы не отпускать его.

Все у Данте внутри умоляло не отталкивать.

Вергилий не любил прикосновения, но сейчас принимал их. Данте чувствовал его боль, как свою. Ощущал тяжесть, что лежит у него на сердце, чувствовал, как сложно Вергилию делать вдохи.

Данте тоже было сложно.

Он сдвинулся ближе и прижался щекой к плечу брата, закрыв глаза. Так его напряжение чувствовалось еще ощутимее и тревожило сильнее.

Данте впитывал его, как губка. Неизбежно поглощал. Они делили одну боль на двоих, но от этого будто и не становилось легче. Данте зажмурился до боли, до всполохов перед глазами. Вергилий дышал ровно и почти спокойно, и Данте следовал за ним, и лишь поэтому еще не задохнулся.

Они сидели так очень долго. Чувствовалось, как температура понижается. У них еще было время до ночи, чтобы найти какое-то укрытие, но шевелиться не хотелось. Да и был ли вообще смысл в укрытии, если оно не добавляло и капли тепла? Как показывал опыт, они мерзли одинаково и снаружи, и внутри каких-нибудь пещер.

Сейчас казалось, что смысла нет ни в чем вообще.

— Я ведь видел ее, — прошептал Вергилий едва слышно, и Данте вздрогнул, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. Вергилий сидел, закрыв глаза, светлые ресницы слегка дрожали, будто он не знал, хочет он поднять веки или зажмуриться, как можно крепче. — Ее тело. Тогда. В доме. Я ведь видел…

Он сгорбился и прижал ладонь к лицу, выталкивая воздух из легких через приоткрытые губы.

— Я думал… Я думал она так и осталась там. Но _он_ , — он имел в виду Мундуса и выдавил слово с таким ядом и злобой, душной и беспомощной, — этот ублюдок просто…

Данте снова прижался щекой к его плечу и закрыл глаза.

— Все это время держал ее здесь, как… как свой трофей, как… — Вергилий задохнулся и замолчал. Данте еще никогда не слышал, чтобы голос брата звучал так. Обычно Вергилий говорил, бросаясь колкостями и прячась за природной склонностью к более спокойному проявлению эмоций, но сейчас он практически шипел, отхаркивая ненависть, сгустками собравшуюся в легких за все десятилетия боли.

Данте обнял его за руку, как делал в детстве, боясь шевелиться, а дышать было больно _больно больно больно_

— Скоро ночь, — прошептал Данте, чувствуя, что нужно переключиться на что-то, иначе все происходящее просто сожрет их и ничего не оставит, даже гнилых костей. — Нам нужно найти, где ее переждать.

Вергилий открыл глаза, отняв руки от лица, и взглянул на руины. Он раскрошил весь зал, где они нашли маму, практически в каменный песок, но остальные конструкции все еще стояли, и коридор, ведший в остальные части замка, зиял раскрытой пастью.

Этот замок, скучно серый, покрошенный от времени, изъеденный дождями, слишком сильно выделялся на фоне цветочных полей, разросшихся здесь за неизвестно, сколько времени. Похоже, и в аду природа берет свое рано или поздно, и, наверное, со временем стены покроют местные плющи и мхи, если здесь есть нечто такое, конечно.

— Идем, — согласился Вергилий и встал на ноги. Данте пришлось отпустить его руку, он последовал за ним, поняв, что их обоих качает, и каждый шаг ощущается как маленький подвиг.

— Как ты думаешь, могли бы мы попытаться найти здесь отца? — усмехнулся Данте коротко, пытаясь заставить себя думать о чем-то, кроме безымянной могилы, которая навсегда останется здесь. Он думал о локоне волос, который они отнесут в человеческий мир, и теперь в душе поселился страх, что Данте потеряет его, так что он проверял внутренний карман плаща каждые несколько шагов.

— Нет, — ответил Вергилий глухо.

Данте вздохнул. Все эти годы он почти и не задавался вопросом о том, куда пропал их отец. Может, он давно уже мертв, а, может, он сейчас в самых глубинах ада, там, где они никогда его не найдут. Почему-то Данте это почти не волновало.

_Когда в далеком детстве он бежал из горящего дома он плакал и мечтал, что волшебным образом появится папа и заберет его, спасет Вергилия, спасет маму, и все-все будет хорошо._

_Но папа так и не появился._


	3. Глава 3

От темнеющего мира они укрылись в одном из залов в уцелевшем крыле, в алькове под лестницей, потому что это место казалось самым простым для обнаружения демонов, если те объявятся: с трех сторон их окружали стены, а весь огромный зал хорошо просматривался. В случае чего, они смогут заметить опасность гораздо раньше, чем опасность заметит их, и они успеют отойти от стен подальше, чтобы не оказаться зажатыми в углу.

Данте чувствовал, что еще секунда без прикосновений брата, и он умрет.

— Джил, — позвал Данте тихо. — Я хочу кое-что сделать.

Вергилий повернулся к нему, вопросительно приподняв брови. Тогда Данте протянул к нему руки и коснулся моментально закаменевшего лица. Выражение в глазах Вергилия стало ледяным и непроницаемым, и Данте испытал жалобный порыв сбежать. Свести в шутку.

Но он…

Он так хотел.

Что-то внутри у Данте скулило, скреблось, требовало так жалобно — ближе, крепче. Это внутреннее _что-то_ умоляло касаться Вергилия, попробовать его кровь и подставить под его зубы горло.

Данте положил ладони на его плечи и поцеловал его.

Он так надеялся, что это все-все починит. Как в сказках про поцелуй истинной любви и прочую подобную чушь, как в фильмах, когда, стоит героям признаться друг другу в чувствах, как начинаются титры, и это очевидно хорошая концовка.

Данте хотел так. Просто. Понятно.

Но напряжение, сковывавшее его все это время, нисколько не отпустило. И Вергилий остался безответен.

Данте стало больно и страшно. Так страшно, что он все испортил, что поторопился, что…

Он отстранился, пытаясь разглядеть в глазах брата что-то, кроме прозрачного льда.

Вергилий стоял перед ним, будто оглушенный, растерянный и застывший. Как будто хотел притвориться мертвым, чтобы избежать этого нападения.

— Вергилий?

— Черт бы тебя побрал, _Данте._.

Вспышкой его триггера Данте дернуло назад, опаляя жаром так, что, ему показалось, сгрорели брови и ресницы. Они отрастут за полминуты, это не страшная потеря, куда страшнее реакция Вергилия.

Вергилия, который не любит прикосновения. Вергилия, который видит опасность и атаку во всем, в чем только можно, этого параноика, этого тяжелого, сложного придурка, к которому просто невозможно подступиться, и от этой невозможности Данте хотелось по-детски расплакаться.

_боже, ему не хотелось плакать от бессилия лет с восьми_

Ему едва удалось сдержать собственного демона, который заревел глубоко внутри, под сердцем, который изо всех сил рванулся Вергилию навстречу. Данте успел ощутить, как из-под кожи прорезалась чешуя, прежде чем усилием воли загнать ее обратно, не морщась от боли.

Он вгляделся в полыхающие глаза, не щурясь. Вергилий нависал над ним скалистой громадой, огромным вулканом, огромные когти дробили камень стены у головы Данте.

Данте чувствовал, как крохи самообладания, что у него еще были, ускользали. Мысли путались, голова кружилась, а Вергилий был _так_ близко. Его присутствие окатывало Данте горячими волнами.

— _ **Я же говорил тебе, не смей…**_

Данте не послушал и сейчас, протянул руку, касаясь пылающей груди. Человеческая кожа пошла волдырями, лопаясь, нервные окончания повредились моментально, избавляя Данте от боли, и…

Вергилий ударил хвостом, а его когти вошли Данте глубоко в грудь. Он хрипнул, рванулся, сначала его объяло ледяной болью, а затем агонией пламени. Демон вырвался на свободу, беря бразды правления, и Данте оттолкнулся крыльями от стены, бросаясь на брата.

Сцепившись когтями и крыльями, раздирая друг другу чешую, они повалились на землю. У Вергилия было преимущество: хвостом он легко доставал Данте и бил, дизориентируя, и часто взмахивал огромными крыльями до того, что перед глазами рябило. Прокатившись немного по земле, Данте оказался под ним, и в живот ему вошло лезвие Ямато. Острая боль вырвала металлический вскрик и немного отрезвила.

Соображать приходилось быстро, и этому нисколько не способствовал запах их общей смешавшейся крови, и Вергилий над ним, такой огромный и горячий, близкий. Но недоступный. Не коснешься.

_хотя сейчас они прижимались друг к другу очень близко_

Вергилий везде видел угрозу, постоянно ждал нападения. Данте теперь прекрасно понимал, что даже от него, и это было обидно, но он догадывался, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы переубедить Вергилия.

На его человеческую, думающую сторону воздействовать просто невозможно, потому что у Вергилия всегда слишком много мыслей.

Но на демоническую…

Данте перестал барахтаться и сражаться, застыл под Вергилием и медленно расслабился огромным усилием воли. Разорванная плоть пыталась зарасти, но снова и снова резалась о края Ямато, боль была пульсирующей и выматывающей. Данте опустил крылья, опустил лапы и запрокинул голову, оставляя в земле борозды от рогов.

Вергилий был настолько поражен происходящим, что сначала застыл, а подавил ощутимый и видимый порыв отскочить.

Он медленно убрал Ямато.

Но не отстранился.

Лишь снова склонился. Ближе.

Ближе.

Данте снова облизало его жаром. Даже в триггере.

Данте не был против подчиниться и показать брату свою покорность, если это значило, что Вергилий, наконец, поддастся ему.

Своим желаниям.

_Их общим желаниям._

Данте знал, что они есть. Чувствовал то, что чувствовал и хотел Вергилий, и все это множилось фракталами, отражаясь от них снова и снова, как в двух зеркалах, что поставлены друг напротив друга.

Вергилий наклонился к нему, смотря двумя раскаленными добела солнцами. Данте жгло сетчатку, он, наверное, вот-вот ослепнет. Ненадолго, конечно, но он был не против. Он почти хотел этого.

Хотел открыться перед Вергилием, стать перед ним уязвимым, показать, что брату нет смысла его бояться, показать, что Данте весь его, целиком и полностью, до последнего грамма души.

Данте бы хотелось, чтобы Вергилий знал о том, что принадлежит ему в ответ тоже, но сейчас нужно разобраться с более насущной проблемой.

Впрочем, наверняка он все знает, все понимает.

Они — друг друга, и их сердца бьются только друг для друга, и их души переплетены так сильно, что находиться поодаль физически просто больно, выматывающе больно.

Но Вергилий близко, _так близко_ , еще немного, и боль уйдет.

Данте очень на это надеялся.

Данте закрыл глаза, все равно перестав видеть что-либо, кроме белого марева. Когти Вергилия вошли под его чешую на груди, поддевая, втолкнулись внутрь, в грудь, полную лавы. Данте подавился воздухом, который теперь казался ему очень холодным, из его горла вырвался скулеж.

— _**Данте**_.

От звука его голоса, от характерного произношения — никто не произносил имя Данте так, как это делал Вергилий — у Данте вздыбилась каменная чешуя, а по мощному телу прокатилась бесконтрольная дрожь.

— _**Данте**_.

Огромные синие крылья накрыли сверху, Данте скорее услышал это, чем увидел. Глаза уже восстановились, но он не хотел поднимать веки, он хотел только чувствовать.

Несмотря на когти прямо у своего сердца Данте не чувствовал ни капли угрозы своей жизни, никакой агрессии, только чистое, раскаленное желание быть вместе. Хвост обхватил его ногу, стесывая, ломая чешую, и это неприятно, но терпимо. Длинный шершавый язык ощутимо прошелся мокрым прикосновением по щеке Данте. В этой форме у них не было губ, которыми можно было бы целоваться, но это нисколько не волновало.

Рука Вергилия сдвинулась, слегка выскальзывая и проталкиваясь обратно почти что в такт сердцебиению, и Данте стало так дико и так много. Нужно. Правильно.

Он требовательно зарычал-застонал, звук вышел металлическим и глухим.

Вергилий склонился над ним, вжимаясь всем телом, вызывая у Данте бесконтрольную дрожь, а чешуя дыбилась от ощущений. Лапа выскользнула из его груди, оставляя Данте пустым и растерянным, и на какое-то мгновение ему стало холодно.

Вергилий зарычал и навалился на него сильнее, и дальше все утонуло в огромном тяжелом потоке огненных ощущений, и Данте просто не мог дышать. Все нервы в теле натянулись до предела, а мысли выжгло атомной бомбой, и вместо пепла она оставила после себя бесконечное блаженство.

Конечно, Вергилий не осторожничал, и, конечно, Данте не осторожничал в ответ, ломая его чешую когтями (и ломая о нее когти), раздирая крылья своими крыльями и глотая его кровь, вгрызаясь зубами в плоть на шее и плече. Но эта боль, вплетавшаяся в сильные движения, протаскивавшие его по земле спиной, казалась правильным дополнением к происходящему, без нее будто и нельзя. Бешеное сердцебиение Вергилия Данте чувствовал под кожей, и собственное сердце подчинялось тому же ритму.

Кровь быстро испарялась, но ее было так много, что тела скользили друг по другу, смешиваясь раскаленной лавой из сердец.

Но они были вместе, наконец утоляя свой безумный голод друг по другу. Этой потребностью они пренебрегали слишком долго, слишком долго пытались делать вид, что ее нет, и вот, во что это вылилось. Данте глотал кровь Вергилия и просто внутренне умирал от счастья, от того, что брат — везде. Над ним, на нем, в нем, во всех смыслах, о каких можно лишь подумать.

Данте все равно было недостаточно.

_черной дыре никогда не будет достаточно_

Они должны были родиться чем-то одним, но вместо этого вынуждены существовать в двух разных телах и страдать. _Им никогда не будет достаточно друг друга._

Но не сейчас. Не в такие моменты, когда стираются все границы между ними, когда они держат друг друга, проникая друг в друга так глубоко, как это только возможно в их положении.

Пик ощущений накатил девятым валом, ударил Данте под дых, вырывая крик. Вергилий обжег его изнутри и снаружи, но это уже не воспринималось, как боль, выкрученные до предела нервы давали мозгу острые сигналы удовольствия. Их ощущения отражались друг от друга, множились и множились, и Данте окатывало все новой и новой волной их общего, разделенного на двоих, оргазма. Это вырвало из него рычащие стоны, и бестолково вздрагивали кончики крыльев.

Вергилий, застывший над ним, все еще державший так крепко, медленно сдвинулся. Данте не пожелал отпускать его, он жалобно заскулил, потрясенный тем, что только что произошло, и схватился за него когтями, впиваясь ими в плечи до крови. Он не хотел отпускать его, и одна лишь мысль о том, что Вергилий отстраниться, вызвала настоящий страх. Вергилий в ответ едва слышно зарокотал. Было больше похоже на… урчание. Он не стал отодвигаться, лишь лег набок, чтобы не наваливаться на Данте всем своим весом.

Из триггера они оба поменялись в промежуточную форму, которую проще всего было держать, находясь в аду. Она была удобнее, чтобы прижиматься друг к другу. Данте лежал у Вергилия на груди, чувствуя, как его крыло укрывает сверху. Греет.

Данте улыбался. Его тело побаливало, и голова казалась тяжелой то ли от количества потерянной крови, то ли от количества потраченной друг на друга энергии.

Но он был доволен.

Он слушал дыхание Вергилия, спокойное и ровное. Слушал его сердце, тоже спокойное.

Они были вместе. _Вместе._ Вергилий, наконец, это принял.

Они принадлежали друг другу.

— Как думаешь, что бы _она_ сказала, узнай, чем ее сыновья занимаются друг с другом?

Данте мученически вздохнул. Вергилий определенно не хотел все упрощать.

А Данте определенно не хотел думать.

Это все Вергилий думал и думал, у него было слишком много мыслей, постоянно, _боже Вергилий ну перестань_ …

Да, они братья, но Данте воспринимал происходящее не «вопреки», а «потому что». Их так тянет друг к другу, они так связаны друг с другом, _потому что_ они братья, потому что они должны были родиться _одним_ существом, чем-то целым, а не раздробленными пазлами с очень неровными краями, которые едва стыкуются друг с другом.

— А что бы _она_ сказала, узнай, что ее сыновья в аду? Что бы _она_ сказала, если бы узнала, сколько людей погибло из-за твоих действий? А что бы…

— Я тебя понял, Данте, — ответил Вергилий шепотом. — Можешь не продолжать.

Данте послушно замолчал, крепче обнимая Вергилия поперек груди, пытаясь удержать, но скорее не его, а собственное колотящееся сердце.

Ну почему все так?

Почему в груди до сих пор скребло, почему Данте до сих пор ощущал себя так, будто что-то не то, чего-то не хватает?

Вергилий шевельнулся, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и ложась набок. Данте пришлось немного сдвинуться, шевелиться не хотелось страшно, на каждое движение тело отзывалось тянущей болью.

Вергилий обнял его, материализовав крыло прямо под Данте, хвост обернул их полукругом, насколько хватало длины, второе крыло опустилось сверху, и Данте сразу же растекся, прижимаясь носом к шее Вергилия.

Собственный демон внутри сладко и довольно зарокотал.

Но почему-то от Вергилия пахло неясной мутной печалью.

Данте очень глупо и наивно надеялся на то, что все изменится после того, что с ними произошло. Надеялся, что секс магически исправит вообще все, что поддавалось и не поддавалось исправлению. Что он сомкнет ту двадцатилетнюю пропасть.

Но…

Данте от обиды укусил Вергилия в шею.

Тот лишь вздохнул.

А потом прошептал.

— Я не могу дать тебе всего, что ты хочешь.

Данте ощутил себя так, будто его ударили по лицу.

— Не смей так говорить, — сказал он.

Он не хотел в это верить. Не хотел. Ему захотелось глупо и беспомощно заплакать, ведь как же так? Они вместе, они вместе срубили Клипот, вместе прошли по аду, вместе нашли маму, вместе похоронили ее, вместе _вместе вместе вместе_ , почему Вергилий обесценивает это? Почему воспринимает таким образом?

— Очень много лет прошло, Данте, — прошептал Вергилий, а его рука стала гладить Данте между рожек.

Данте разозлено распахнул крылья, подскочил и оказался сверху, придавив Вергилия своим весом. Тот ощутимо напрягся, оказавшись под Данте, и глухо взрыкнул, но попыток вырваться не предпринял.

— Хватит так говорить! Все хорошо! Все будет хорошо, ты меня понял?! — Данте склонился близко-близко, смотря в глаза в упор. — Мы с тобой выберемся из ада. Пройдем через портал и окажемся _дома_. И будем вместе. Как должно быть. Ты меня понял?

Данте дышал громко и часто, будто долго бежал или махал мечом.

Его трясло от злости и отчаяния. От того, что Вергилий не собирался поддаваться, не собирался соглашаться с тем, что все замечательно.

— Данте, — Вергилий положил ладони на его бедра, ощутимо вдавливая когти в чешую. — Все не так просто.

— Неправда, все очень просто, — ответил Данте жалобно и наклонился еще ниже, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Вергилия. — Все очень-очень просто, это ты просто дурак, такой дурак, Верджи.

Вергилий усмехнулся и позволил Данте остаться лежать сверху, укрыв его крыльями.

Так они и уснули, крепко сцепившись крыльями и лапами, боясь отпускать друг друга, и дыхание брата баюкало Данте лучше, чем всякая колыбельная. Данте проснулся от холода, заерзал, и тогда они обратились в истинную, полную форму триггера, снова схватившись друг за друга, обнявшись всеми парами крыльев, и Данте ощутил, как его сдавил хвост Вергилия, обхвативший поперек талии.

Так было почти не холодно.

Они спали очень долго и, Данте, наконец, ощущал происходящее правильным. Его не пытались оттолкнуть, к нему тянулись в ответ, его держали, его хотели так же сильно, как хотел он, и эти мысли успокаивали и давали хоть какой-то якорь во всем, что происходило сейчас в их жизнях.

Когда наступило утро и немного потеплело, они сбросили триггеры.

Вергилий отстранился, и стало больно. Данте вздрогнул, ощутив порыв вернуть прикосновение. Этот же порыв отчетливо отразился на лице Вергилия. Он, казалось, растерялся от этого странного нового ощущения, пробравшего дрожью до самого нутра.

Данте торопливо встал ближе.

Вергилий заметно напрягся.

— Нам не следовало… — сказал Вергилий тихо.

_Ну почему ты все опять усложняешь? Почему?!_

Данте почти почувствовал себя отвергнутым.

Данте не знал, что так они оба отреагируют на их близость, но зато достаточно хорошо знал Вергилия, чтобы понимать, как тот теперь будет злиться на эту возникшую между ними связь, приносящую боль, если они остаются порознь. Одна лишь мысль о том, что Вергилий будет мечтать о том, чтобы избавиться от этого (он будет), приводила Данте в отчаянное бешенство.

— Что ты так смотришь? — переспросил Вергилий тихо и немного заторможено. Данте крепко сжал губы.

Что-то внутри у Данте скулило, скреблось, требовало так жалобно — ближе, крепче. Это внутреннее _что-то_ умоляло протянуть руку и коснуться Вергилия, попробовать его кровь и подставить под его зубы горло.

— Почему тебе обязательно надо все портить? — спросил Данте расстроено. — Почему тебе всегда надо сказать что-то, что… что прозвучит так, будто я тебе совсем не нужен? Будто ты меня просто терпишь? Будто?..

Вергилий поцеловал его, обрывая Данте на полуслове, и мысли моментально разлетелись из головы. Губы обожгло, и электричеством прострелило по всему телу.

Вергилий отстранился.

— Данте. Помолчи.

— Оу, от тебя я этого не ожидал, — выдохнул Данте шепотом.

Вергилий едва заметно и очень коротко улыбнулся, а потом отступил опять, и вновь Данте накрыло ощущением пустоты.

— Нам нужно найти механизм, открывающий портал, — напомнил Вергилий.

— А здесь такой есть?..

— Да. Должно быть. Скорее всего, он сломан, — Вергилий отступил от Данте на шаг, — но, возможно, я смогу активировать его с помощью Ямато, и таким способом это не будет так опасно для меня.

Не прикасаться к Вергилию сейчас, не поддерживать хоть какой-нибудь тактильный контакт казалось похожим по ощущениям на паническую атаку.

***

Портал зиял, разрывая ткань пространства, его края подсвечивались синим и будто слегка загибались, как начавшие подсыхать лепестки. Воздух запах озоном, и Данте так поразил этот запах, что он замер, принюхиваясь, и расплылся в довольной улыбке, а горло приятно пережало от мысли о пицце.

Данте повернулся к брату, но Вергилий смотрел на него с какой-то непонятной ему тоской, и у Данте внутри упало.

— Чего ты встал, идем уже, — позвал Данте, постаравшись сделать так, чтобы его собственный голос прозвучал весело и довольно, но ничего не получилось. — Идем? Джил?

Данте подошел к нему ближе, вглядываясь в лицо.

— Я не думаю, что мне там есть место, — сказал Вергилий.

У Данте внутри упало опять. Стало холодно, он перепугался до дрожи, и Данте встал еще ближе.

— Ты… ты что этим хочешь сказать?

Вергилий посмотрел на портал. Губы его были сомкнуты в тонкую полоску, побелели, весь он казался напряженным и тревожным, и у Данте закололо за сердцем.

_хватит хватит так смотреть перестань перестань просто идем_

— Вергилий?

Вергилий, наконец, взглянул на него в ответ, и ему далось это с заметным усилием.

— Возможно… мне не стоит возвращаться.

Данте почти закричал.

Он кинулся вперед и схватился за брата изо всех сил, обнимая его за плечи. Воздух начинал вскипать в горле.

— Джил, все хорошо, — прошептал Данте, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.

— Нет, — ответил тот, голос вздрогнул. — Не все.

_разумеется не все придурок ты же хочешь остаться здесь ты же хочешь бросить меня снова не смей не смей не смей прошу идем прошу послушай меня хотя бы сейчас_

— Все хорошо, все будет хорошо, как только ты шагнешь в портал и _пойдешь со мной_ , — прошептал Данте, чувствуя, как его ломает от отчаяния.

Вергилий — это тот самый пресловутый журавль в небе, который все никак не может превратиться в синицу. Упрямый придурок, который постоянно придумывает себе невесть что, постоянно накручивает себя и мотает нервы Данте вот уже столько лет.

_Данте так устал._

_Данте хочет домой._

Но этот дом будет домом только с ним. Никак иначе.

— Если ты отказываешься возвращаться в мир людей, я тоже отказываюсь, — прошептал Данте задушено, чувствуя, как все-все валится из рук, как мир вокруг опять трещит по швам. Он словно долго-долго собирал огромный пазл, а последний кусочек, прямо из середины, потерялся. Он ищет-ищет-ищет и не может найти, и картинка навсегда останется незавершенной.

— Данте…

Данте сжал его в объятиях лишь крепче, не желая слушать, до смерти боясь, что Вергилий просто толкнет его в портал и захлопнет его, снова разлучая их, снова решая за них обоих.

Данте зажмурился, покрывая свое тело чешуей, ощущение было неприятным, как всегда, но оно должно было заставить Вергилия среагировать, должно было заставить его отключить голову, перестать думать обо всех своих идиотских, доставших Данте, _загонов_ и постоянных накручиваний.

— Пойдем. Пойдем, — Данте отступил на шаг назад, ближе к дрожащему краями порталу, крепко держа Вергилия в своих руках. — Пойдем. Не спорь. Надо уже поскорее вернуться _домой_ и закрыть портал, пока на его запах не повалили черты.

Вергилий смотрел на него, а Данте крепко держал его за руки, стискивая переплетенные пальцы так, что они белели. Он отступал к порталу спиной, чувствуя, что еще немного, и тревогой ему разорвет сердце.

Спину лизнуло холодом, плотный запах озона ударил в нос, и Данте рванул Вергилия на себя, опять заключая его в объятия.


	4. Эпилог

Они вывалились из портала и немного прокатились по земле. Данте отбил себе плечо, но не пошевелился, все еще крепко сжимая Вергилия в своих руках. На него дохнуло свежим запахом земли и травы, приятным прохладным ветром. Данте прижался к траве щекой, она была совсем не мягкой и наверняка в ней ползали насекомые, но ему было все равно на это.

Зелень. Он так скучал по зелени. Пусть в ночи она казалась почти черной.

— Данте, ты плачешь? — спросил Вергилий шепотом.

— Это дождь, — ответил Данте без раздумий. Глазам было горячо и мокро. Никакого дождя, конечно, не было. Воздух хоть и был свеж, казался сухим. Просто все то напряжение, что копилось в Данте, что накручивало его изнутри, сжимая и давя, наконец, выплеснулось наружу, позволяя ему дышать свободно, полной грудью.

Все. Все закончилось. Портал захлопнулся за ними, и Вергилий здесь, с ним.

Вергилий вдруг обхватил его руками с такой нерешительностью и осторожностью, что Данте едва не разорвало сердце. Он зажмурился крепко, дрожаще вздыхая, жался к нему и прятал лицо на груди, громко сорвано дыша. Вергилий, казалось, совсем растерялся, просто не зная, что с Данте теперь делать.

Тому ничего и не нужно было. Только лежать так, дышать и прислушиваться к дыханию брата. Чувствовать его руки, его объятия. Его сердце.

— Данте, я…

— Тш, — выдохнул Данте, заполняя легкие его запахом. — Джил, давай просто помолчим, хорошо?

Вергилий послушно замолк.

Данте чувствовал его, как себя. Чувствовал и плакал за них обоих, за них обоих же он выплескивал все то, что накопилось за годы одиночества и тревог, за них обоих давился и захлебывался, пока Вергилий молча держал его, жал к себе так крепко, как Данте было нужно всю жизнь. Сейчас, конечно, жалеть о всей жизни было глупо. Да и не нужно было, ведь, наконец, все было хорошо.

Все было правильно.

И слезы были горячими, как лава из сердца.

Просто нужно выплеснуть все накопившееся, избавиться от этого, чтобы дальше _жить_. _Жить_ без страхов, без сражений, без выматывающих эмоциональных качелей от любви до ненависти… _Жить_.

Данте пропускал боль Вергилия через себя, чувствовал, как он отпускает ее с короткого поводка, как позволяет ей проломить его пятидесятиметровые толстые стены и броситься вниз лавиной. Прижимаясь губами к дрожащему горлу Вергилия, Данте принимал ее, пропускал через себя и отпускал — окончательно, совсем. Ему так хотелось верить, что это все никогда-никогда больше их не коснется.

Горло пережимало от чувств, и воздух тер его наждачкой, но Данте было все равно. Это нужно было перетерпеть и _все-все_ обязательно будет хорошо.

Они сделают для мамы могилу и больше не будут об этом вспоминать.

Слушая дыхание брата, Данте довольно быстро успокоился после этой эмоциональной вспышки. Его сердце перестало колотиться так больно, а горло перестало сжимать, и он вдохнул полной грудью без игл, вонзающихся в собственное тело изнутри.

Тогда он смог немного отстраниться от Вергилия, разжать сведенные руки и заглянуть ему в лицо.

Тот выглядел очень обеспокоенным.

У Данте глаза слегка покалывало от слез, он улыбнулся и поцеловал брата в губы коротко. А потом отодвинулся еще немного и улегся на спину, смотря на ночное небо.

Вергилий последовал его примеру.

На этом небе были звезды, но Данте понял, что почти на них не смотрит. Да, красиво, да, он бесконечно по ним скучал, но его интересовало другое. То и дело его взгляд падал на теплый мрамор кожи Вергилия, что лежал рядом. Тот смотрел на небо во все глаза, и Данте чувствовал его удивление, некую тоску и умиротворение.

Данте все равно видел звезды: они отражались у Вергилия в глазах, которые казались неестественно черными сейчас.

Но это было красиво. Вергилий заслужил носить в себе целое звездное небо.

— На что ты все смотришь? — спросил Вергилий через какое-то время, с видимым трудом отрывая взгляд от звездного неба. Данте повернулся набок, оказываясь к нему ближе, и коснулся теплой щеки кончиками пальцев.

— На отражение звезд в твоих глазах, — ответил Данте шепотом.

Вергилий, казалось, смутился, и снова вернул взгляд небу, но в уголках его губ залегла едва заметная светлая тень улыбки.

Данте от нее таял.

Вергилий взял руку Данте в свою и потянул, вынуждая Данте снова лечь на спину, а потом поднял ее к небу, направляя и указывая на звезды.

— Это Кастор, — прошептал он, голос вплелся в шум покачивающейся на ветре травы. Рука немного качнулась в бок, самую малость, на градус. — А это Поллукс.

В детстве у них была книжка с созвездиями и мифами, которые с ними связаны. Там были красочные иллюстрации, Вергилий читал, а Данте разглядывал картинки.

_Когда Кастор погиб в бою, Поллукс молился о том, чтобы воссоединиться с братом, и в награду за эту искреннюю братскую любовь Зевс поместил их вместе на небо._

Данте погладил ладонь Вергилия, прочертил кончиком пальца линию по его костяшкам и с нежностью огладил широкое запястье. Они опустили руки вниз, и Данте поцеловал Вергилия в губы, прижавшись к нему вплотную.

Может, хотя бы сейчас все будет хорошо и правильно.

Ад позади, а единственная угроза, которая может встретиться им в этом мире, это большой счет за электричество.

— Давай договоримся? — прошептал Данте ему в губы. — Ты больше никогда меня не оставишь?

У Вергилия в глазах светилось огромное звездное небо, и на Данте он смотрел спокойно и расслабленно, а на его губах виднелась легкая улыбка.

— И никогда больше не будешь со мной спорить, — добавил Данте прежде, чем тот сумел ответить.

— Ну насчет этого я обещать точно не смогу.

Данте больно пихнул его в бок.

Вергилий засмеялся.

Потом притих и сказал очень серьезно, хоть глаза его и оставались теплыми и бархатными, как жаркая июльская ночь:

— Я люблю тебя.

Данте почувствовал, что тает, как мед на солнце, и неловко ткнулся губами Вергилию в губы, зажмурившись.

Он точно не ожидал услышать это от Вергилия. Данте прекрасно чувствовал его любовь, она тепло сворачивалась вокруг его сердца, и этого было достаточно, но вслух…

— Я тебя тоже.


End file.
